The Puppet
]] The Marionette, mostly known as The Puppet, is the presumed main antagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's 2 and an antagonist in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator in the form of Lefty. It is a returning character for the Ultimate Custom Night. Appearance The Marionette is one of the main animatronics in FNaF, the Marionette is black with white strips on it's legs which are pointing at the end and on it's arms which have three fingers on it. It has three white buttons on it's torso and a long slender neck. On it's face, it has a mask which has red lipstick and cheeks, with a wide smile on it's mouth, two small eyes, and purple tears that run down from the eyes to the mouth. History =Origin= The Security Puppet was made to keep children in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza safe. However, when a child was locked outside in the rain, the child was killed by William Afton, shown in the Take Cake to the Children death minigame from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. The Puppet then goes outside, in the rain, after the child. After taking water damage from the rain, it finally finds the child's corpse. =Five Nights at Freddys 3= In the minigame "Happiest Day". In this minigame, the player plays as the Puppet and is only capable of walking left and right. Walking right, the player will pass by several children wearing masks of Happy Frog, Pigpatch, Mr. Hippo, Nedd Bear, and Orville Elephant, and on the very far right, a crying child can be found next to a table. Also next to the table are several children wearing gray masks. If the player has not completed all the Cake Endings from all previous minigames, the only exit will be via the Exit door to the far left. However, once the player has completed all other Cake Endings, they will then find four children wearing masks of Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy to the left of the table (in place of the children previously wearing gray masks). Touching the table will place a cake on it, and the crying child will now have on a Golden Freddy mask. All five children will disappear, as well as the player character, leaving their six masks lying on the ground. The six balloons seen in the room will now float up towards the room barrier, and the game will abruptly end. Upon completion of this minigame and getting the Cake Ending, the player will be rewarded with a third star on the main menu screen, and completing Night 5 will now give the player the "Good Ending". =Freddy Fazbears Pizza Simulator= :Main article: Lefty Sometime between the events of Five Nights at Freddy's 3 and Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator, The Marionette was captured by Lefty as a part of Cassette Man's plan to get rid of the remaining possessed animatronics and eventually wound up in the alley behind The Pizzeria trying to get inside. It is also confirmed in the Completion ending that the Puppet, now possessed by Henry's daughter, was giving life to the other murdered children from The Missing Children Incident and restoring their lives by making them animatronics as well. In the Insanity ending, blueprints for Lefty which revealed that it was made to trap the Puppet. This is evidenced by the acronym of its name (Lure, Encapsulate, Fuse, Transport, and Extract) and certain specs, particularly the False Sensory Output for a security bracelet and the Dream Wand to play the lullaby. The blueprints are credited to Fazbear Entertainment, Inc. Along with Scrap Baby, Molten Freddy, William Afton, Henry, and Michael Afton were all burned in the fire and set free. Ultimate Custom Night If you neglect its music box then it will break free of its prison. Once out, it can't be put back inside, and your ventilation system will drain much faster than it did before, causing blackouts and eventually a game over. =Gameplay= Like in Five Nights at Freddy's 2, you must wind it's music box to avoid it attacking you. If you don't, pray that it will or will not attack you before 6 AM, because when it attacks you, it will make it's jingle sound and make light disturbances in your office, and end your run with a jumpscare. And there is no way to put it back in his "prison box" even if you wind it's music box when it's doing so. Trivia * The Puppet's mechanic involving it residing in the Kitchen possibly references the theory of Golden Freddy staying in that location during the events of the first Five Nights at Freddy's. * The Puppet itself doesn't actually speak. it is the vengeful soul inside it, which was revealed to be Henry's daughter. * It is the only animatronic that uses only one pose in [Custom Night. * The Puppet (Along with Withered Bonnie and Molten Freddy) might as well been a shaking still image with motion blur. Category:FNaF 2 Category:Antagonist